


Best Couple

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fucking February 2018, Implied Sexual Content, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking February 2018Day 5: BDSM





	Best Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I giggled almost the whole time while writing this. I’m not sure what that says about me.

Darcy finished threading up the lacing that showed off her cleavage in her black latex cat suit. Her spiked bracelets the final touch to her outfit. 

She had meant what she said earlier. She wanted to turn heads at Tony’s Halloween party. And not just because she was Steve’s arm candy. She wanted Shock and Awe. And oh, she had that completed on her end at least. 

She readjusted her fish nets and thigh high heeled boots, taking in her imagine in the mirror before grabbing her small black leather crop from the dresser. 

“Stevie? Babe, how’s it coming?” She smiles wickedly at herself, posing and checking which angles looked best, practicing for the eventual group pictures that would happen throughout the night. 

Steve opens the door and stumbles to a stop before her. His mouth hangs open as he takes in her new outfit. 

“Well don’t you look stunning, Stevie?” She purrs, eyeing his tight black leather shorts, that show off his ass wonderfully. The black vest fits nicely over his shoulders, showing off all the muscles of his arms, chest, and torso. The bands of buckled leather across his biceps are an excellent touch, Darcy thinks, nodding to herself as she walks around him. 

“Did I do good?” Steve asks quietly. 

“You did, but it’s missing something.” Darcy stops in front of him and smiles sinfully up at him, even with her heels. “You know where it is.” 

He moves to the bed side table, retrieves a black box, and stands in front of her again. He sinks to his knees, holding the box up for her. 

“Can you?” 

“Of course, babe.” She smiles softly at him opening the box, taking out the collar and buckling it around his neck. She presses a kiss to his nose, beaming at him. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” He asks, wrapping his arms around her. 

“I think so. You?” 

“As long as you’re with me, I am.” 

Darcy hums, petting his hair. “The party should be good. I’m thinking we can win best couple costume.” 

“Me too.” 

“And maybe after..” 

“After?” Steve looks hopefully up at Darcy.

Darcy winks at him. “Only if you’re good.” 

“If I’m good?” His eyes flood with lust. 

“If you’re good.” She nods, before sealing her lips to his.


End file.
